


Sometimes trusting sucks

by Littlemoonchild



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Don't Judge Me, F/F, Farting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemoonchild/pseuds/Littlemoonchild
Summary: Pearl and Amethyst spend their first night oficially living  together cuddling. Until something or someone disrupt their peace.





	Sometimes trusting sucks

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, I have to apologize for writing this. I wasn't sure about posting it because I wrote it being hella sick and with a fever that made everything seem funny so... Just take it and don't judge me. Read you at the comments!

They have been dating for two years now and today was the big day: they have finally moved together. It was exciting, thrilling. But it also had its handicaps. Such two different personalities living in the same place could be something wonderful or the recipe for disaster.

Amethyst placed the last box near the couch and flopped onto it face first. Pearl smiled at her girlfriend, always so dramatic when it comes to doing this kind of boring things. They decided to order Chinese food and watch their favorite show together, making a special event of their first night living under the same roof. 

Pearl was brushing her teeth while Amethyst had a shower. She didn't know why, but her stomach was filled with butterflies and she felt tingly. It wasn't the first time -nor the last- they were going to sleep together but the feeling was different in such a good way that she couldn't believe it. 

After finishing their business in the bathroom, they went to the bedroom and got onto bed. The mood wasn't suggestive, so they just cuddled while reading and lighted a couple of vanilla candles. The cozy atmosphere enveloped them both and made their eyes met, finding expressions of love and excitement on their faces. They shared a couple of kisses and snuggled for a while when Pearl's eyelids started to get heavy. 

She wasn't asleep yet but instead submerged in this heavenly feeling where you feel like floating and everything's just perfect. Everything is perfect until… *pfffff* 

She sat up and turned on the light, glaring daggers at Amethyst "Was that a flatulence, dear?" The disgust was evident in her tone and her girlfriend looked at her with eyes the size of saucers and just burst out laughing. "Oh my God, Pearl! You can't be serious! Of course, it was a fart" she managed to say between laughs. When she saw that Pearl didn't join her, she stopped dead "Hey, P. I'm sorry. I thought that we were comfortable enough with each other to do this kind of thing. Forgive me, pretty please?" She pouted her lips and her big brown eyes were practically pleading. Pearl couldn't resist.

"Ok, ok. Of course we're comfortable, we've been dating for two years after all. But it just... grosses me out, a little bit" Amethyst rolled her eyes and kissed her cheek, rolling into her side again after whispering a tired "Good night, Princess". Pearl followed and spooned her girlfriend.

The morning after, they woke up slowly. Sunday's were their favorite day of the week. They could be together and stay on the bed for as long as they desired. Amethyst was caressing Pearl's sleepy form, gently petting that spot on her forehead that made her relax instantly. She closed her eyes again after giving her girlfriend's nose a peck and was about to fall asleep when she heard something that she thought she would never hear. Pearl, her Pearl had just farted. And she couldn't believe it.

Pearl snorted with laughter at her girlfriend's shock. "I guess we are tied now," she said, without even open her eyes and a huge amused grin on her lips. "P, you are a riot. That's why I love you so much" They couldn't stop the guffaw that erupted from them both after that.

The tingly feeling came back to Pearl and she realized that the butterflies had never left her since she fell in love with Amethyst. They were just the confirmation of how much they loved each other and how they were definitely bound to be together. Farts and all.


End file.
